


Too Many People, I Can't See You Anymore

by CloudFire



Series: Into The Depths of Your Mind [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry is very sad now, M/M, Niall and Justin are to have little kitten babies, The baby doesn't like it's mummy, There is a baby, Zayn hit it raw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFire/pseuds/CloudFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember Perrie's “secret?” Here she comes, and she's bringing hell with her. Harry becomes a depressed person and Zayn has so much paperwork to do it's not even funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Perrie was standing outside their door with a snuffling bundle in her arms and a smirk on her face. "Let me in," she said, rather bossy, and Zayn gave a face but did not step aside. "Why should I? You sort of ruined my life?" Perrie shrugs. "You didn't think that while it was happening." Zayn isn't about to let this girl in here, though. Harry isn't home and what would it look like to have her in here with whatever thing she's got in her arms? Bad, that's how it would look. Zayn has done enough of looking back to Harry.

"I can't let you in; what is that?" Zayn pointed and his head turned to see if he could get a good look at the thing. "Oh, this? This is what I came over to show you." Zayn's eyes narrow and he calculates the situation to weigh his options. He could let her in and see whatever this thing is, or he could not let her in and be curious forever.

"Fine. Come in."

Perrie grins at his submission and knocks him aside to step into the house. "The same as always," she comments. "Though," she sniffs, "It smells like him. Nicely done, then." Zayn gives her a fake smile and then motions for her to sit. "So, what? What is it?" Zayn is still standing, because he doesn't trust Perrie enough to sit with her. "Oh, my. You still haven't figured this out? Here, take it then." She holds the thing out for Zayn to pick up but Zayn is suspicious. "How do I know it's not a bomb?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and fixed on the thing, whatever it is. "A bomb? Oh, love, if this were a bomb then I wouldn't be sitting in here with it." Zayn, however weary, decides that he'll do worse things in his life than this. He takes the white clothed thing and almost has a fucking heart attack.

"A baby?"

Perrie has this look on her face, she looks as if she'll never have anything better than this moment right here and it makes Zayn sick. "Why did you bring this here?" Perrie laughs now. "Are you _that_ daft? You idiot, it's yours!" And now Zayn (almost, again) hyperventilates. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, brining a baby in here and then telling me its mine?" Perrie just sits back further into the sofa. "You needed to know how responsible you are for certain people. No matter how young." Perrie takes the baby (Zayn doesn't believe it's his, even if it does have his hair and it's skin surely isn't as pale as Perrie's) and coos at it a little before looking back up at Zayn.

"You couldn't honestly think that I was just going to le you not know about this?" Zayn shrugs, because it sounds like she's about to tell him that lie again. "I care about you too much, Zayn."

Yeah, that's the one.

 Zayn scoffs and runs his fingers through his hair. He's really gone and fucked up. "Perrie, I have it in my right mind to not believe you." And he is saying it honestly, because he just does not trust her. "And I think you should leave before Harry gets here, also." But of course as soon as he's said that Harry stumbles into the door and sees him standing there with her. It's really perfect.


	2. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry met the baby about five weeks ago; that means its at least two months old now. Zayn isn't very happy about all of the things the court has to say about the baby, and Harry just sort of drinks tea and lives on the sofa. The end sucks bc I was running out of ideas

"Harry?" He's sitting on the sofa _(again,_ because he refuses to sleep in the bed with Zayn now), and Zayn huffs a sigh out when he sees him. "Harry, you're being ridiculous." Harry doesn't look up or even acknowledge Zayn's presence. He is glassy eyed, staring straight ahead at a blank television screen, with a mug of tea in his hand and a frown on lips. "Harry." Zayn sits down with him and he moves, though only because he is jostled. "You have to speak sometime," Zayn reasoned, and waited for sometime.

Harry finally moves, to set his tea down on the coffee table. "I'm not being ridiculous. How would you feel if Niall came up pregnant, right now?" A phone rings, and Harry grabs at it because he is closest. "Hello?" He says, and Zayn watches him closely, trying to figure out who he is talking to. "You're serious? Okay. Wow. Yeah, okay. Bye." Harry places the phone back down and notices Zayn looking at him. "Oh, right; Justin is, like, pregnant." Zayn doesn't really understand this, but Harry has said it as simply as possible, so. "Oh. That's.. good?"

Harry takes his tea back up and shrugs. "What about the baby, then." Zayn gives him a look. "What about it?" Harry returns his look. "What are you going to do about it, Zayn? That's another life that you've created. I don't know about you, but I would be more concerned about this." Zayn shrugs. "She's taken it, so I think she can handle it." Harry sets his drink down again. "I don't think you really actually get it. Here she is, a single mom now, and you have money, and she needs money, and you're not helping her, and she needs your help, that baby is two months old now--" Zayn puts a finger to Harry's lips. "Shh." Harry just shakes his head.

Zayn does feel inclined to help Perrie out (he doesn't even know his baby's _name_ ), but he isn't sure if that was supposed to mean that they would have to be friends. And, besides, Perrie ruined a portion of his life, and he's not willing to help her with anything. But a baby is different. A baby is something that is depending on her, and him inadvertently, and that's something he can't just not help with because he doesn't like her. "Yeah, okay." Harry just nods, as if he knows how this is, and Zayn picks his tea up and sips it, earning him a glare and the snatching of the tea cup.

**X+X+X+X+X**

Perrie comes by every other week, to give Zayn three hours a day to spend with the baby. "A girl," Harry reasons from the way the baby looks in the face. Perrie nods and gives him a faint smile. "Her name is Leighton," she mumbles, tending to blankets she's brought with her. "Leighton." Zayn tastes the name. It is sweet, like a little girl should be, and yet, he can tell that people will say her name with respect when she grow up. "Leighton."

Harry shuffles off upstairs, mutters something about, 'bonding.' Zayn has Leighton now, and he coos at her, though she is asleep. Perrie clears her throat, and he looks up at her. "So, did the state call you?" She asks, nonchalant in the way she says it. "Yeah." Zayn can tell where this is going, and he doesn't really have anything he can say to stop it. "And they told you about the money," she says, not asks, and reaches for Leighton. Zayn hands her off and nods. "Yeah."

Perrie had requested Zayn send her $400 every month, and Zayn had yet to release a statement about it. "So what's the hold up?" Zayn furrows his eyebrows slowly. "There is no hold up. I need to go to work again, and then they'll take the money out of my check, yeah?" Perrie narrows her eyes but nods along with what Zayn says, figuring that this made sense. "She will look so much like you," Perrie said, her eyes drifting from Zayn to Leighton and back again. Zayn nods. "I can see it now. Her eyes are beautiful."

It's awkward and sort of quiet while they listen to the baby sleep, and for a moment, Zayn feels like an adult, with a kid and a house and a steady relationship and all of that. He doesn't think he really knows what any of that means, but he has 18 years to learn. Harry comes back downstairs and Perrie wants him to hold the baby. harry gives her a confused face. "Are you sure? Like, I don't know what to do with a baby," he admits, and shakes his head. Perrie stands up and firmly places the now woken up baby in his arms, and Harry staggers a bit, and then sits, not sure what to except look.

"Go on, then." Perrie urges him on, and Harry looks to Zayn for approval. "It's okay." He is still sort of lost on what to do with babies, but Leighton reaches up and splays her fingers across his cheek and, well, Harry can't help it if that makes him cry. Perrie smiles at this exchange and watches as Harry brings his fingers up to touch the baby's face, and Leighton takes his fingers and puts them into her mouth. Harry looks up at Zayn and Perrie watching him closely. "Ehm," he mumbles, and claps him on the back. "You're a better daddy than me." And this is serious for Harry.

Perrie's phone goes off, and that signals the end of three hours. "Here," she said, and took the baby from Harry. She stands, and Zayn does the same. They do an awkward hugging thing, and Harry just looks. She smiles at him and then to Zayn. "So, when is your next payday?" Zayn thinks. "Somewhere around two or three days." Perrie nods, gives Harry another smile that he returns and then heads away, leaving her blankets because she plans to sometimes have Zayn have the baby for days at a time.

She shuts the door and then Harry makes his way to the kitchen. "You gonna pay her?" He asks, and Zayn nods. "They're going to take it out before I even see it." And he's glad for that, because he would probably hesitate to pay her and all of that and end up in trouble with the state. So, he really needs the state to the work for him, or else it will never get done. "Do you regret that?" Harry asks, and he narrows his eyes when Zayn hesitates. "Yes and no."

"I love you, I love you so much it hurts," Zayn begins, "and I hurt you. But, I did make a baby, and I'm not so sick to say that that doesn't make me happy. I mean, I wouldn't do it again, but I think that she's alright now, I guess." Harry just turns away, and makes glaring eyes at the refrigerator. Zayn stands up and stretches.

 "Think I'm gonna head off to bed," Zayn says, scratches his elbow and shuffles past Harry, who was still burning a hole in the fridge, and up the stairs. Harry eventually closes his eyes, three seconds, and then he turns around. His finger grazes over the lightswitch, and then he pushes it down so that it rests on the 'off' position. He is walking around in the dark when he thinks of it. Zayn's made another human being with someone. And he can never do that with Harry, ever, because stuff like that didn't happen to regular people, didn't make it past his thoughts, all drifty and detached. Zayn is happy about his new person, and Harry is happy for the both of them. But he is jealous. He seethes with jealously, and can't see past his own feet on the ground because A) it's too dark and B) he'd be seeing blood red or something else intense like that. Harry is tramping about the house, in a slow circle, and then he stops at the table. It's the table he lost his virginity on top of, he remembers, and for a moment he is all floaty feeling and curling toes at the memory. He sits on it now, remembers how his body was positioned, spread open for Zayn and so ready to take him.

That's how Perrie had been, many an occasion, probably. Harry grimaced and ran his fingers over the table slowly before standing up again. He doesn't know what to do. He's angry, and jealous and extremely hormonal. Harry shrugs. There's nothing he really could do. "She's alright," Harry says to mock Zayn. "I guess." She wasn't alright. She's not alright. Harry wishes--and for the few hot rage filled moments he doesn't even take it back--that Zayn's baby didn't actually exist. It would cause less problems for the both of them. Harry lies himself down on the sofa. It was hopeless.

**X+X+X+X+X**

Niall laughs as Justin squeals and pushes himself away from him. "Stop," he groans and pulls his tail up to wrap it around his wrist. "But you're so adorable," Niall protests. and Justin huffs. "Shut up."

Justin's pregnant. Niall is all too proud of himself, proud of his sperm and proud of Justin. There's most likely to be three, and that makes Niall sort of scared, but he's okay because Justin always says it'll be okay. Justin's finger ghost over his stomach. "Your babies are in here," he whispers. Niall smiles wide at this. "Mhm," he hums. "I love you." And he's never meant it more than now, never more in his life.


End file.
